Intraluminal probes are used in a ready-to-use form or must be wetted before use. As this probe type has the disadvantage of making the handling by the user more complicated, the objective is to realize ready-to-use probes.
Thus, ready-to-use intraluminal probes are arranged in a hermetic package which contains a wetting fluid, which causes a swelling of the hydrophilic coating of the probe which has thus a high slipping condition. Despite of the attempt of retaining the wetting fluid on the probe tube side, for example by means of absorbent pads or by forming fluid pockets, some wetting fluid happens to reach the probe nozzle which must be held in the hand, and makes it slippery.
In the case of the probes described in the document EP-935 478, the wetting fluid is always present on the probe nozzle which must be held in the hand, and which is thus slippery.
Another disadvantage of the well-known systems is that, when the intraluminal probe is packed between two welded sheets of plastic material, the opening is realized by tearing the package from a tearing incision. When the package is thereby open, the nozzle must be held with a part of the package, so that the wetting fluid can flow to the orifice side of the nozzle which can be wetted before being hold.